The present invention is directed generally to a method and system for preventing rollover of a vehicle train.
DE 196 02 879 C1 describes a conventional method for preventing vehicle train rollover which involves recognition of the danger of rollover of a vehicle train around its longitudinal axis, especially for an articulated train comprising a tractor and semitrailer. The danger of rollover is detected by lightly actuating the brakes of the semitrailer and observing the reaction of an anti-lock braking system installed in the semitrailer. If the anti-lock braking system responds to the relatively light braking action by initiating a control action to prevent brake lock, this is interpreted as an indication of imminent danger of rollover of the articulated train. In response to the rollover danger, either a warning signal is output or a heavier braking action is performed in order to reduce the lateral acceleration of the articulated train.
According to DE 196 02 879 C1, initiation of an anti-lock braking system control action is detected by measuring the electrical current consumption of the semitrailer anti-lock braking system. For this purpose, a current-measuring instrument is used. This is, however, an expensive and technically complex approach.
Accordingly, for preventing rollover of a vehicle train, it is desired to provide a reliable method and system in which recognition of the danger of rollover can be accomplished by means that are less complex and less expensive relative to conventional methods and systems.